Les cheveux dorés de Timcanpy
by Jud3
Summary: Qui est cet homme allongé sur le lit d'Allen ? Pourquoi se transforme-t-il en Timcanpy ?
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma première fic' …_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira =)_

_c'est un slash (relation sexuelle entre homme) qui est très très explicite (dès le premier chapitre ) donc les homophobes, les prudes qui veulent le rester sont encouragés à cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite._

_*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°_

Il était 23h lorsque Allen rentra fatigué, exténué de la mission qu'il avait dû effectuer avec Kanda. Une énième mission organisée par les hauts gradés qui ne connaissaient pas grand chose aux exorcistes.

Il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose: prendre une douche brulante pour pouvoir enfin se relaxer et dormir jusqu'à au moins 10h le lendemain.

Il allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'il aperçut qu'elle n'était pas totalement fermée. Intrigué, il s'avança lentement pour regarder par l'interstice ,s'arrêta brutalement et bloqua sa respiration tant il était surpris.

Un garçon de pas plus de 20 ans se tenait là, allongé sur son lit. Il avait une carrure un peu plus forte qu'Allen, mesurant environ 1 mètre 80, les cheveux mis-longs, blonds miels voire dorés, ondulants telles de légères plumes, éparpillés sur le matelas autour de sa tête. Il avait des traits très doux et il était vraiment beau mais ce n'est pas ça qui choqua Allen, pas plus le fait qu'il soit un parfait étranger mais plutôt le fait qu'il était nu, totalement nu, étendu sur les draps de coton noir, ne cessant de faire des vas et viens sur son membre fièrement dressé, ses gémissements allant au même rythme que ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides, de moins en moins maitrisés. Il finit en jouissant, ne pouvant retenir le râle grave qui sorti de sa bouche au même moment. Allen expira brutalement, les pupilles dilatées par le désir d'entrer dans cette chambre et de rejoindre cet homme sur son lit. L'homme entendit sûrement l'expiration d'Allen puisqu'il ouvrit brusquement les yeux qui étaient d'une étrange teinte dorée , se souvenant où il se trouvait.

Il se releva d'un geste brusque, sans la moindre pudeur, enleva rapidement les draps, les remplaçant par des propres et dans un petit « plop » discret, disparut laissant place à Timcanpy.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

_Voilà le 1er « chapitre » est fini, c'est court et c'est fait exprès. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite (si ça ne plait à personne, elle ne sera pas écrite et restera dans ma tête ^^ )_

_Bisous et à bientôt j'espère =)_


	2. Chapter 2

Allen reste immobile quelques minutes. Venait-il vraiment de voir un jeune homme se transformer en Timcanpy ? Ou était-ce la fatigue suite à la mission qui lui faisait voir des choses étranges ? Indécis, il regarda Timcanpy voleter au dessus du lit puis se lover confortablement sur un oreiller du lit. Allen ne pouvait pas avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu. C'était impossible, impensable. Il décida qu'il y réfléchirait le lendemain. Il entra donc dans la chambre, Timcanpy dormant à point fermé, alla prendre une douche. Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama, s'allongea sur le lit et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve jusqu'au lendemain.

*°*°*°*°*°

Allen n'y pensa plus, voir des choses étranges lorsqu'on est vraiment fatigué arrive à tout le monde, et ce qu'il avait vu, ça ne pouvait décidément pas être vrai. C'était juste une illusion idiote de son cerveau fatigué. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à l'attitude de Timcanpy le lendemain, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que Tim était distant avec lui … n'est-ce pas ?

*°*°*°*°*°

Le soir, Allen rentra dans sa chambre pour continuer son livre, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas en mission, il pouvait bien en profiter. Il s'arrêta net. L'homme d'hier était là, encore, allongé sur son lit, encore, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, les yeux fermés, semblant dormir. Allen, les yeux écarquillés, ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait, Le même homme que la veille, ce n'était donc pas une illusion. Mais qui était-il ? Que faisait-il dans sa chambre ? Il s'approcha du blond et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller, préparant son bras à combattre en cas de besoin. Il voyait bien que le blond n'était pas un akuma, mais peut-être était-il un membre du clan Noé. L'homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, fixant de ses orbes dorées Allen qui ne savait quoi dire.

Un silence s'installa.

Allen finit par le briser.

« -Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous ici ?

Tu ne me reconnais pas, Allen ?

Bien sûr que non, je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant.

Tu me brise le cœur …, répondit l'homme avec un faux air de tristesse sur le visage, Tu ne reconnais donc point ton compagnon de route, celui avec lequel tu as effectué tant de mission, parcouru tant de kilomètres ? Celui qui t'a été confié par ton défunt maître ?

Tim … Canpy … ?

Ah il était temps ! Ne vois-tu donc pas les ressemblances ?

Si … Bien sûr mais …

Ceci est ma forme humaine, ma véritable forme.

Pourquoi me la monter maintenant ?

Car il est temps que tu te rendes compte que tu m'appartiens.

Pardon ?

Ah j'oubliais, tu me connais aussi sous le nom du quatorzième...

*°*°*°*°*°

Voilà ce deuxième chapitre est fini. Merci pour les reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir aussi vite. Ça m'a fait super plaisir =) J'ai eu aussi un ajout dans « Favorite story » et un autre dans « story alert » Merci =)

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus pas ce chapitre, je fais selon ce que j'avais dans la tête au début et c'est parfois un peu étrange ^^

Bisous et à bientôt j'espère =)


	3. Chapter 3

Allen regardait dans le vide depuis plus de dix minutes, réfléchissant comment Timcanpy pouvait être le quatorzième. C'était tout simplement impossible. Timcanpy était censé être le Golem de son maître, pas un Noé, et encore moins le _quatorzième_ ! Après son étonnante déclaration, L'homme s'était retransformé en Golem et s'était envolé par la fenêtre, disparaissant dans la nuit, laissant ainsi Allen seul avec ses interrogations.

*°*°*°*°*°*°

Le lendemain matin, Timcanpy était de retour pour le petit déjeuner et s'accrocha à l'épaule d'Allen comme à son habitude.

Alors que tout le monde était dans le réfectoire, Allen s'enferma dans sa chambre préférant une discussion avec Timcanpy à son estomac qui criait famine. Dès la porte refermée, le golem se retransforma en humain. Les deux hommes se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux, attendant que l'un d'entre eux commence la conversation. Allen ne savait pas quoi dire, bien sûr il avait énormément de questions, mais par où commencer ? Timcanpy répondrait-il à toutes ses questions ?

Timcanpy brisa le silence, « Cross était mon ami ». Allen le regarda étonné « Pardon ? » « Tu te demandes pourquoi je me suis comporté comme son golem non ? Tu n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point j'étais différent des autres, que je grossissais de plus en plus ? » « Si … bien sûr. Je me disais juste que tu étais plus _magique_ que les autres golems.» « Magique ? Non, juste plus humain et infiniment plus puissant. Ma puissance se régénérait petit à petit, alors je grossissais petit à petit. En fait, si tu veux la vérité, plus ta puissance augmentait, plus la mienne augmentait vite. » « Mais … Pourquoi ? Quel est le rapport entre nos puissances ? » « Voyons Allen, je te l'ai dit hier, tu m'appartiens, ton corps m'appartiens, ta puissance m'appartiens, tout de toi m'appartiens … » « Je ne vous appartiens pas ! » « Mais bien sûr que si, ce corps, qui est mon corps d'origine, ne supporterait pas la puissance maximum que je peux produire, alors il me faut un autre corps, qui supporte une grande puissance et qui pourrait en supporter beaucoup plus. Ce corps, c'est le tiens Allen … »

*°*°*°*°

Voilà encore un petit chapitre (plus petit que le précédent). J'espère que ça vous plait. J'avais oublié de marquer que j'acceptais les review anonymes sur mon compte maintenant c'est rectifié ^^

Que vous ayez aimé ou pas une review est toujours appréciée =)

Bisous et à bientôt j'espère


	4. Chapter 4

« Mais … pourquoi mon corps ? », demanda Allen plaintivement.

« Tu as été désigné pour ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'expliquerai une autre fois … plus tard. »

Allen regarde Tim sans comprendre, il voyait bien que l'homme lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? C'était de son corps qu'ils parlaient, il pouvait tout de même lui expliquer. Et puis Tim pouvait très bien rester dans ce corps là, même s'il ne pouvait pas déployer toute sa puissance, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Surtout que ce corps était bien mieux que le sien, physiquement, il le trouvait bien plus beau. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment de penser à ça.

« Ce que tu vois te plait, Allen ? », demanda langoureusement Tim.

« Non, pas vraiment. », mentit effrontément Allen en remontant son regard qui avait légèrement … dévié.

« Hum » souffla sarcastiquement Tim en levant un sourcil.

Allen décida de changer de sujet, sinon ils continueraient à dévier et il commencerait à repenser à ce qu'il avait surpris la dernière fois dans sa chambre, Timcanpy allongé sur son lit de tout son long, en train de … Non. Ne SURTOUT pas penser à CA. Pensée interdite. Allen était sûr qu'il avait rougis et Tim n'allait pas manquer de faire une remarque sarcastique sur la source de son rougissement.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Tim ne dit rien et le regarda avec un petit air de victoire et de satisfaction…, ce type était vraiment incompréhensible.

« Mais que comptes-tu faire quand tu auras un corps ? »

« Quand j'aurai _ton _corps, Allen, Je partirai loin de tous les akumas, de tous mes _frères_, et si jamais un akuma me retrouve … et bien je pourrai le tuer puisque je pourrai utiliser ma puissance. »

« Donc … tu ne rejoindras pas les autres Noé ?

« Bien sûr que non, si je les ai quittés il y a bien longtemps, ce n'est pas pour les retrouver maintenant. »

Allen ne savait pas pourquoi il était à ce point soulagé. Tim ne rejoindrai pas les noé, là, il comprenait pourquoi il se sentait comme ça. Mais Tim ne rejoindrait pas non plus les exorcistes, ça aurait dû le rendre triste, en colère, que quelqu'un gâche son potentiel en fuyant. Mais non. Juste du soulagement. Lui non plus n'était pas très compréhensible.

*°*°*°*°*

Et voilà la fin de ce 4ème chapitre =)

Normalement, il y en aura 7.

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Si c'est le cas ou même si ça ne l'est pas, ce serait gentil d'écrire une review. ^^

Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera peut-être pas aussi vite, C'est la rentrée, les devoirs arrivent et je rentrerai beaucoup plus tard chez moi =x

Merci à Sakisha et mini-Kyu pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir =)

Bisous et à bientôt


	5. Chapter 5

Cinq jours étaient passés et Allen n'en pouvait plus. Après leur conversation, Tim et lui s'étaient séparés pour vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres exorcistes. Allen savait qu'il aurait pu dire à tous qui était réellement Tim, eux qui étaient persuadés que le quatorzième était à _l'intérieur_ de lui, il serait alors éloigné de toute accusation, il serait libre et n'aurait plus à subir la méfiance des autres mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Tim.

Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie, son quotidien sans la présence constante de l'artefact doré qui occupait à présent une place importante dans sa tête et son cœur. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte avant de cette place que Tim occupait avec persistance sans le savoir, et Allen n'avait pas vraiment envie de le déloger.

Il avait été dans la lune toute la journée donnant comme excuse l'absence de nourriture dans son estomac, après tout il n'était pas présent lors du petit déjeuner et il avait prétexté un manque de sommeil à rattraper, ce qui était tout à fait plausible compte tenu des journées épuisantes que les exorcistes subissaient.

Le soir, Tim s'était retransformé dans sa chambre et ils avaient lancés un pari. Un pari stupide. Un pari vraiment stupide. Un pari vraiment stupide et irréfléchi, enfin du côté d'Allen bien sûr, ce dernier se doutait bien que Tim l'avait mûrement réfléchi, lui qui pensait longuement avant de parler, qui choisissait ses mots avec soin avant de les dire. Il avait été mis sur le tapis de manière inattendue et innocente, enfin de la part d'Allen tout au moins. Ils avaient longuement débattu sur le sujet qui les occupait depuis quelques jours. Tim voulait le corps d'Allen et il l'aurait d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec ou sans le consentement du concerné. Il n'abandonnerai pas et Allen le savait. Il avait énoncé toutes les raisons qui le poussait à vouloir son corps, tout en comprenant le refus d'Allen, tout en occultant le futur d'Allen. Que deviendrait ce dernier s'il acceptait de donner son corps ? Disparaîtrait-il ou le corps conserverait-il une partie de son âme ? Toutes ces questions s'ajoutaient au fait qu'Allen ne voulait pas donner son corps, sa vie.

Ils avaient parlé, Allen brisant sa peur de se confier et sa crainte de parler au_ quatorzième_, Tim brisant ses résolutions de ne pas s'attacher à Allen, de faire ce qu'il avait à faire sans remords ni hésitations.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés, doucement mais sûrement, se confiant l'un à l'autre, s'écoutant et se comprenant mutuellement. Et tous les deux se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à un point de non retour. Ils s'étaient trop attachés, beaucoup trop.

La pari était clair, simple et précis : Si Allen tombait sous le charme de Tim, s'il lui cédait, Tim gagnait son corps…

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Bon voilà ce chapitre après … 2 mois ?!

Je suis vraiment désolée surtout que je ne voulais pas du tout m'arrêter là, à la base le chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long…

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s …

bisous


	6. Chapter 6

_La pari était clair, simple et précis : Si Allen tombait sous le charme de Tim, s'il lui cédait, Tim gagnait son corps…_

Cela aurait été trop facile si Allen avait été impassible devant Tim. Cela aurait été trop simple si Tim n'était pas aussi tombé sous le charme d'Allen …

Allen avait tout de suite accepté, il ne céderait pas en sept jours, la durée du pari fixée par Tim qui était persuadé d'être le vainqueur. Il n'était pas un sac d'hormones sans retenue, il ne céderait pas son corps pour un stupide pari.

Chacun était persuadé de gagner. Malheureusement pour Allen, Tim ne l'avait pas laissé tranquille durant les cinq jours qui étaient déjà passés. Bien sûr, Il y était allé en douceur, doucement mais sûrement comme dit l'adage. Tim avait discuté avec lui de sujets sans importance, sans aborder ni les Noah ni son passé, ni son corps ni son futur. Tim lui avait parlé de son maître.

Il ne lui en avait pas parlé du point de vue d'un ennemi, d'un disciple ou d'un collègue. Non, il avait utilisé son point de vue d'amant. Et Allen avait été étonné. Très étonné. Son maître qui collectionnait conquête sur conquête, féminines, avait eu _un_ amant. Et Allen découvrit alors son maître sous un nouveau jour, et, avide d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur celui qui lui avait tout appris, celui qui l'avait quitté récemment, écouta attentivement les paroles de Timcanpy. Et ce dernier lui raconta tout, passant de son amour pour Marian aux détails sur leur vie sexuelle, suscitant alors la jalousie inconsciente d'Allen. Timcanpy voyait l'attitude d'Allen envers lui évoluer, doucement mais surement, et il s'en délectait.

A présent, ça allait être si facile de le faire céder. Ça avait commencé par son corps, attirant, ça il ne pouvait le nier, mais malheureusement beaucoup trop faible, puis il avait continué en prenant quelques petites poses aguichantes mais tout aussi subtiles que la langueur présente dans sa voix. Il allait le faire plier, il en était sûr et certain. Il était déjà quelque peu impressionné par le temps qu'avait tenu Allen. Lui-même aurait déjà sûrement cédé. Cinq jours que le paris avait été pris et il ne donnait pas plus de 12 heures de plus à Allen avant de se jeter à ses pieds, le suppliant d'assouvir enfin ses désirs.

Force est de constater qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort. Il avait en effet oublié qu'était présente sur le contrat une minuscule petite close totalement insignifiante, enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il croyait avant de voir Allen débarquer brusquement dans sa chambre avec un grand sourire sur son visage illuminé par la joie.

« Tu as perdu Tim ! »

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais perdre alors que je n'ai pas encore touché à ton innocence. »

Allen rougit mais Timcanpy ne sut dire si c'était d'embarras ou d'autre chose.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu la toucheras et l'aimeras très bientôt. Dès que tu auras pris place dans ton nouveau corps. »

« Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord avec le paris. Tu couches avec moi avant après-demain et j'ai ton corps, je ne vois pas comment on peut faire ça dans l'autre sens. »

« Je te croyais plus intelligent et fin que ça, Tim. Ne te souviens-tu donc pas de cette petite close que j'avais ajouté avant de signer ? »

Tim le regarda d'un air perplexe et Allen reprit.

« Manifestement non. Et bien sache que j'ai trouvé une alternative absolument parfaite. J'ai un corps qui te conviendras parfaitement autant au niveau physique qu'au niveau force, je te donne mon innocence sans devoir te toucher. »

Tim avait peur de comprendre où voulait en venir Allen.

« Je vois que tu commences à comprendre. Je t'ai, en effet, fabriqué un corps avec mon innocence. »

* * *

_hum, bonjour ? Vous allez bien ? Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un qui attende la suite de cette histoire mais si c'est le cas et bien j'en suis très contente._

_Je m'excuse très sincérement pour cette attente aussi longue pour un aussi petit chapitre mais en fait je ne savais pas quoi écrier ni comment résoudre ce maudit paris et puis un jour (en DS de philo si vous voulez tout savoir ... comme quoi la philo ça inspire xD ) j'ai eu une sorte d'illumination et j'ai écrit ce qui se passerait dans la suite, sans penser aux chapitres, sans penser au style, en pensant juste à l'histoire et à ces deux personnages délaissés depuis si longtemps !_

_ Et puis là, le drame. su weekend je décide d'écrire ce chapitre mais plus moyen de trouver mon brouillon ! Finalement c'est 3 mois plus tard, jeudi dernier, que ma mère l'a retrouvé je ne sais pas où !  
_

_Tout ça pour vous dire que je suis affreusement désolée, que j'espère pouvoir poster la suite avant l'année prochaine ;) _

_Normalement c'est faisable, j'ai la trame compléte de l'histoire, à part la toute fin dont j'ai quand même déjà une idée._

_Un énorme merci à Linata-chan, Rikka Yomi, Anthales, Lulubell Alynn et Asami28 pour leur review !  
_

_A bientôt_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

_(Je n'ose même pas vous proposer de me laisser une review parce que, vraiment, je ne la mérite pas. )  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Allen avait cherché un moyen de contourner ce paris. Cherché et encore cherché. C'était alors qu'il effectuait une de ces missions de repérage le 3ème jour qu'il y avait pensé. Timcanpy avait accepté la close qu'il avait ajouté simplement parce qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas réalisable. Créer un corps à base d'innocence sans risquer de la perdre à cause de la déstabilisation que cela créerait. C'était totalement impossible pour le commun des mortels d'effectuer un travail digne de Dieu lui même. Mais il n'était pas comme tout le monde après tout. Ne partageait-il pas son innocence avec le 14ème ? N'était-il pas assez fort pour accueillir Timcanpy dans son corps, lui qui avait beaucoup plus de force que lui ? Il devrait logiquement pouvoir faire ce qu'un homme moyen de pouvait pas. Il savait que son innocence se développait rapidement alors pourquoi serait-ce impossible ?

La réponse était simple. Il était seul. Il ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne, que ce soit pour développer son innocence ou pour l'aider à créer le nouveau corps. Comment pourrait-il faire seul ce qu'une équipe d'une cinquantaine de chercheurs ne savaient pas faire ? La puissance ne résolvait pas tout.

Alors il avait cherché une réponse à ses interrogations. Et la réponse lui était venue au moment où il commençait à abandonner. Il connaissait bien son innocence. Alors que les autres exorcistes réussissaient à la développer grâce à des chercheurs, des entraînements, des données calculées par des ordinateurs et machines en tout genre, lui, il la développait en combattant, en souhaitant protéger le monde de toutes ses forces. C'était sa volonté et son dévouement qui lui permettaient d'augmenter sa puissance. Pas des chercheurs, des techniciens ou des machines. Il pouvait dons logiquement y arriver seul.

De plus, pour se transformer en Timcanpy, le quatorzième était bien obligé d'utiliser de l'innocence, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait capable de contrôler son nouveau corps sans aucun problème.

Le quatrième jour, Allen implora son innocence. Il la supplia de répondre à son vœu. Ses suppliques restèrent sans réponse. Il s'était sûrement surestimé, il n'était pas assez fort, il n'avait pas assez de volonté. Mais il ne comprenait pas, il voulait bien accepter qu'il n'avait peut-être pas assez de force pour jouer au créateur mais de volonté ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas donner son corps à Timcanpy. Son innocence devrait le comprendre, elle faisait partie de lui et elle ne voulait surement pas le quitter, elle non plus.

Cette nui-là, il y réfléchit. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu oublier dans son raisonnement ? Son innocence voyait clair dans son cœur, elle savait ce qu'il voulait au plus profond de lui même, alors quoi ? Il voulait donner son corps à Timcanpy ? Foutaises ! Il désirait ardemment garder son corps, il voulait continuer à aider les autres, à vivre avec ses amis, à se battre pour un monde meilleur. Que cela pouvait-il être d'autre ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Il se retourna encore et encore dans son lit. Il ne réussirait surement pas à dormir tant qu'il ne trouvait pas la réponse. Il imagina des thèses les plus farfelus les unes que les autres. Et finalement, il trouva.

Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il n'ait pas réussi simplement parce qu'il savait que s'il réussissait il ne reverrait plus jamais le quatorzième ?


	8. Chapter 8

_Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il n'ait pas réussi simplement parce qu'il savait que s'il réussissait il ne reverrait plus jamais le quatorzième ?_

C'était la seule solution plausible. Il voulait bien avouer qu'il s'était attaché à Tim, qu'il soit sous forme humaine ou sous la forme de cette mignonne petite boule dorée mais l'aimait-il vraiment au point de préférer mourir à la simple idée de le quitter ? Certainement. Il ne se l'était jamais avoué mais sa simple présence égayait sa vie si morose et savoir qu'il n'était pas indifférent à la petite boule dorée ne faisait que le remplir de joie et de contentement. Une autre idée à ajouter à son incapacité à faire appel à son innocence : il aurait abandonné son corps pour pouvoir enfin toucher Tim comme il le souhaitait. Que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Il abandonna là ses réflexions et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, soit le cinquième jour, après sa journée de travail, comme tous les jours épuisante, Allen décida de retenter sa chance. Il avait l'esprit beaucoup plus clair, il pensait savoir pourquoi il ne désirait pas vraiment fabriquer un nouveau corps pour Tim et il avait enfin accepté ses sentiments. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de vérifier que sa théorie était la bonne et que son innocence l'écoute et exauce son vœu.

Il s'installa dans une salle vide encombrée de livres divers et variés dans laquelle la poussière virevoltait librement. Elle était à l'écart des couloirs les plus fréquentés et assez proche de sa chambre pour ne pas avoir de problème pour emmener le corps s'il réussissait.

Il respira profondément puis s'agenouilla au milieu de la pièce et ferma les yeux. Il fit appel à son innocence, elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui, elle qui l'avait aidé dans les moments les plus difficiles, elle qui le comprenait entièrement, elle qui savait ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Il implora son aide. Il implora sa connaissance et sa force pour répondre à son souhait. Le sien et celui du quatorzième. Celui de Tim.

Il sentit une chaleur intense l'envahir tout entier. Cette chaleur semblait réveiller chaque fibre de ses muscles, chaque cellule de son corps, chaque étincelle de force présente en lui. Il sentit un courant électrique le parcourir et son corps rayonna. Il sentit la chaleur et la force s'extraire de son corps mais, étrangement, plus elles s'échappaient et plus il se sentait puissant. Le phénomène se calma et il décida de rouvrir les yeux. Un corps étincelant se tenait devant lui, il luisait de milles feux et était la parfaite copie du corps de Tim. Du corps dont il aimait chaque centimètre qu'il pouvait voir. Le rayonnement s'atténua et Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

L'intensité de la chaleur qu'il ressentait, elle, ne s'atténuait pas alors il baissa les yeux pour regarder son propre corps et découvrit qu'il s'était transformé en clown triste, logique puisqu'il venait de faire appel à son innocence, mais son costume n'était pas le même. Il avait évolué. C'était totalement inattendu mais c'était réel. C'était un peu paradoxale, son pouvoir avait grandi en aidant le quatorzième. Il sentit son innocence palpiter en lui. Elle était là, grandie et beaucoup plus forte qu'auparavant.

Désormais, il avait un autre problème. Comment allait-il réussir à emmener le corps dans sa chambre ?

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour aux deux reviewers qui ont illuminé mes journées !_

_La suite dans une semaine et demie si vous êtes toujours là ..._

_Bise_

_Jud3  
_


End file.
